


Roommate

by c4445698



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Roommate
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>同居生活，一開始只有兄弟版的互虧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 成為室友

Evan現在一個人住了。  
對，一個人。  
他和Sydney分手了，於是一間公寓只剩下他一個人，租金對他來說不是壓力，只是他的生活從兩個人變成了一個人。  
Sydney和普通女孩一樣在推上發失戀動態，下面有叫他不要傷心的也有不少辱罵的。  
瘋狂粉絲的可怕。  
他的朋友們試圖安慰他什麼，不過他表現一切正常，僅此一天以後就沒說什麼了。

他發現最近Delirious影片又開始不剪，而且總是不在線上。  
於是他開口問了原因。  
『我房子租約要到期了，所以我在找新家。』  
接著是一些小抱怨，他明明貼了吸音海綿還是被抱怨很吵，他已經盡量的在早上錄影了還是被抱怨，於是房東不租給他了。  
聽起來還滿委屈的，他的作息的確挺正常的，十二點多就算在線上也不玩任何遊戲，七八點就起床了，和個上班族差不多。  
「你要不要搬來和我住？」Evan突然說出口，好吧，他原本只是想想而已，沒有想真的說出口的。  
「Sydney搬走後有一間空房，如果你需要錄影空間，我可以把我的設備搬到客廳，書房給你。」  
那一端的Delirious安靜著，『你不是在安慰我而已對吧？』  
「No,Bitch，我是說真的，前提是你願意離開你的舒適圈，來到LA。」  
Delirious說考慮兩天。  
Evan自己也不知道為什麼想找他來當室友，他原本沒想過要找室友的，把那間房子留下來當客房也是不錯的。  
隔天晚上，Delirious問可不可以租個短期，他想給自己一點時間，如果不能適應LA的生活，他還是會搬回北州，Evan當然說沒問題。

搬家行動在下個月開始，然後除了Evan和Delirious以及Luke以外，沒有人知道這件事情。  
他們其實也沒有刻意要隱瞞，只是覺得沒必要說。  
Evan把那間房間打掃了一次，還去買了新的被單，希望那傢伙不要介意這是單人床，這裡本來是他的房間，有時候他錄影太晚了，不想吵到Sydney就會來這裡睡。  
他在Delirious要來的前一週問他有沒有什麼東西需要先幫他買起來的，他說他都準備好了。  
『我要搬家啦各位！行李已經先寄到新住處去了，這幾天的影片都是預錄好的，大家別太想我，等我安置好所有東西後，我會和大家說的！』推特發了這條後，Delirious才安心地把手機收進口袋。  
「你確定你沒問題嗎？你這輩子除了小時候都沒離開北州。」Luke站在他身邊問。  
「我如果不適應，我會回來的，我都二十八歲了，不用太擔心我。」  
『一點十五分前往洛杉磯的旅客－－』  
「我該走了。」  
「Take youself man.」他們擁抱彼此，接著Delirious就拖著行李往登機口去了。  
Luke有種送自己小孩離開家的感覺。

他抵達洛杉磯時已經是下午五點了，他出了機場後叫了台計程車前往Evan家。  
他小時候去過一次紐約還是什麼地方，他忘記了，然後和家人走失，那時候開始他就有人群恐懼症，在一堆陌生人中，他感覺自己弱小無助，那感覺不太好受。  
他看著窗外滿街的行人，突然開始猶豫自己是否能適應LA了，因為人群恐懼症，他在學校安靜到被當成自閉兒，雖然還是有一兩個傢伙會和他說話，但他就是無法融入群體。  
社交能力趨近零分，直到他遇到Marcel，那傢伙很有趣，然後是407，他才漸漸地變的正常。  
他付了車錢，然後拿著自己行李站在Evan他們家公寓樓下，他記得前面轉角處就有不少商店，生活機能應該不錯，不過在計程車上一路看過來，真的和GTA地圖如出一轍，除了橋上沒有斷口以外。  
他打了電話給Evan，告訴他自己在樓下，公寓的大門打開了，Evan說坐電梯到五樓，他門開著，自己進來就好了。  
當他抵達五樓時，的確有一間門是開著，其實這是他們第一次見面，但不知道為什麼就像是熟門熟路的朋友一般，他在門口做了個心理準備以後才進去。  
一打開門，他看見一個穿著格子四角褲和背心的男人從房間走了出來。  
這有點尷尬，看到四角褲什麼的，他不確定性的開口：「Hi?」  
結果Evan開口第一句話：「你比我想像中還像個人，Jonathan.」  
「Fuck you,bitch!」  
然後他們笑了起來。

他把行李放進房裡，而其他寄送的也都到了，堆在客廳裡。  
他們先去吃晚餐，之後再慢慢處理，因為時差關係，現在還在下午六點而已，但在北州已經是八點了，也是該吃晚餐的時候了。  
但在那之前他發了個推：『抵達新家！』  
這感覺挺奇怪的，小餐廳，對面坐的是自己認識三年才第一次見面的朋友。  
不過現在挺尷尬的，點完餐以後就沒什麼可以說的。  
「Sooooo,有什麼該注意的嗎？不要去打擾到你私人空間之類的？」他主動問了。  
「我房間門關起來時別進門，大概就這樣，廚房你可以隨意使用，記得清乾淨就是了，大概這樣？」Evan說，「每個月十號交租，家用帳單也一人一半，就像之前說的，沒問題吧？」  
「沒，你真的要把書房給我使用？」Jonathan還是不敢置信這點。  
「你房間比較小，所以放不下你所有設備的，以及，你在客廳大吼大叫，我覺得我會被鄰居抗議。」  
好吧這是事實。

Evan回家後就進房間準備開始遊戲，Jonathan還要整理自己的行李，他們常常玩遊戲玩到忘記時間，當他出去準備弄點水喝時，外面已經是一片安靜了，行李只整理到一半，房門沒有關，他以為他在裡面整理東西，沒想到看到一個躺的亂七八糟的傢伙，正沉沉睡著。  
他看了一下時間，現在也才十點，但他想了一下，這時間的確是他平常睡覺時間。  
他只是好心的幫他蓋上被子和關門，等下睡到一半掉下去他才不管。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私設注意

室友關係的第五天，Jonathan在第三天時已經將他主要的東西都整理好了，Evan也盡到地主之誼帶他在他習慣的地方四處走走，他還是第一次知道他會開車。  
他是個很簡單的人，他不太會喝酒，最多喝一瓶啤酒，然後就會開始暈眩，什麼小祕密都說出口，於是在今天晚上他得到了：Jonathan有人群恐懼症，有點社交障礙，他每天晚上都會固定看電視劇，比較偏向科幻迷，他交過女朋友但還是處男。  
明明是個簡單的傢伙，在網路上卻一切都是謎，他想到這個就覺得有點好笑。  
Evan看著已經睡在沙發上的傢伙，思考著要叫他進房睡覺還是就讓他睡在這裡，最後還是自己收拾了桌子後，任憑他睡在客廳。  
一瓶啤酒就可以讓他吐出心裡話，如果超過兩瓶會怎樣，也許下次可以來實踐一下。

Evan大概都睡六小時到七小時，他會去晨跑維持自己的運動員身材，當他穿著運動服走出房間時，Jonathan已經醒來在廚房裡煮早餐了，看來沒有宿醉的症狀，一瓶還宿醉真的就太遜了。  
Jonathan會下廚，但也只會幾道菜，之前的租屋處都沒有廚房，所以下廚機會不多。  
他走到廚房拿了牛奶出來喝，Jonathan轉身把鍋子裡的東西放到盤子時才發現他的存在，只是笑著問早。  
「我等下會去超市買牛奶，有需要幫你買什麼嗎？」他把空瓶丟進垃圾桶，問著端著早餐走到客廳的他。  
「不用，我在自己去買就好了。」他打開電視回答，Evan穿好鞋子就出門了。  
Evan大概十點多回來，他一回家就看到書房門是關起來的，就算有貼吸音海綿，但他瘋狂的笑聲和大叫還是傳了出來。  
他把牛奶放進冰箱後，走回房間去沖澡，當他出來時，Jonathan站在廚房喝水，他的馬克杯還是Hulk的頭，放在廚房裡面實在是很引人注目。  
Evan站在冰箱前找東西喝，他只是盯著自己，Evan關上冰箱後問：「有什麼事情嗎？」  
「沒，我只是想說你的屁股很翹。」  
「What?」Evan不敢相信自己聽到什麼，這傢伙到底在說什麼鬼。  
「You’ve a datass.」  
「Shut up bitch!」

Evan在自己房間裡面剪輯著影片，他的一天大概都是這樣，運動、剪輯影片、運動、和朋友玩遊戲，如果打亂這作息，大概就是他去其他城市或是地方參加一些會議或節目，但飯店只要有健身房他還是會去。  
他的房門現在是打開的，平時他也不太喜歡把自己關在小空間，平時Sydney在客廳看電視，他只要戴著耳機就可以工作了。  
只是現在在客廳看電視的是Delirious，他的新室友，正在看著重播的電視劇，畢竟前幾天忙搬家都沒看到，只好慢慢補了。  
Evan在想如果叫他列出一串他有在追的電視劇，那清單會有多長，畢竟Evan最多看The walking dead或是其他比較熱門的。  
突然的他聽見敲門聲，Jonathan站在門口敲門，「我要弄點午餐，你要一起吃嗎？」  
他這時候才注意到時間，已經一點了，「幫我弄一份，謝了。」  
午餐是義大利麵，除了調味有點錯誤以外，整體來說還不錯，Evan說他洗碗就好，Jonathan沒有窩回書房，只是去拿了他的外套準備要出門。  
幾天之後他默默發現廚房裡多了兩本食譜，『簡單學會家常菜』以及『輕易搞定一餐』這種標題的食譜，他開始在猶豫，之後到底要不要當他的白老鼠。

他們第一次差點被發現是在遊戲到一半時，Jonathan打電話到他手機上，以前兩人會用手機發簡訊給對方，約遊戲時間，但現在住在一起，只需要去隔壁房間講一下就好了，因此看到這來電顯示實在有點稀奇。  
但他很快記起來Jonathan並不在家這件事情，他從早上就說要去LA探險之旅，特地挑了一天平日，人少的時候出門，那時候是十點，現在是晚上十點，他還沒回家，而且打電話來，Evan先和在線的朋友說自己有通電話要接，然後拿起電話走到了客廳。  
「Hello?」  
『It’s me.』接著對方那裡爆出笑聲，會用歌曲來回答的也只有他了，Evan也跟著笑了。  
「怎麼了？」Evan克制住笑意，問著。  
『Well，我想我迷路了，我用地圖和公車路線找過了，但我好像離家越來越遠了，而且附近沒有wifi，我不確定我在哪。』  
「你在哪站下車的你還記得嗎？」他邊問邊走回房間，他雖然住在LA沒幾年，但大致上都知道在哪了。  
『不記得，但我知道我搭Dash巴士，我附近有個電影院的樣子，叫做Steve Allen，哪門子電影院叫人名啊！』  
Evan飛快地打上關鍵字，立刻就知道他在哪，「第一，那是戲院不是電影院，第二，你在Los Feliz，好萊烏大道上面。」  
『難怪我剛剛看到克里斯汀貝爾走過去。』  
「Really?你看到蝙蝠俠本人走過去？」Evan住的不算久，但也沒有碰過幾個明星，這傢伙一個迷路就碰到？  
『騙你的。』又傳來對方誇張的笑聲，『說真的，我該怎麼回去。』  
「叫計程車。」  
『那很貴！』  
「巴士末班車已經開了。」他聽見對方發出可惜的聲音，然後說不用等他的門之後才掛斷，Evan本來要放下手機了，突然又發了一封簡訊給他，叫他去光亮處等，以免遭遇搶劫。  
這裡可是洛聖都的原型，肯定是有隨機搶犯的。  
當他回到遊戲中時，說了句他回到位置上了，就聽見Wildcat說：『如果你有親戚迷路，你其實可以先出去找他沒關係。』  
「不，那不是我親戚。」Evan才意識到剛剛都沒有關麥克風，他單方面說話的聲音都被大家聽到了。  
『難不成是新女友？』Lui問。  
「是我室友，他不是本地人，今天說要出去探索城市，剛剛才打回來說他迷路了。」Evan回答完以後，這話題就結束了，自己有個室友也不是太奇怪的事情，更何況從小就是運動員的他早就習慣在群體裡面生活了。  
Jonathan大概快十二點才回家，一回家就看到Evan的房門是關著，他只好拿出手機，回覆剛剛那封簡訊：『我平安到家了，晚安=)。』  
早上起床後，他覺得自己雙腳快斷了，於是他發了個推：『走了幾十公里的路，腳快斷了。』  
他又在床上繼續躺一下，接著聽到敲門聲，Evan在外面說：「你可以把腳泡熱水，那樣會舒服點。」  
「OK」他大聲回答，然後他看向擺在床頭櫃的桌曆，才想起，這是他們成為室友的第一個月。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他迷路的地方位於LA西北上方吧(大致位置  
> 在西好萊屋附近  
> DASH是LA第二大交通巴士


	3. Chapter 3

這一個月來實在相處的挺好的，Jonathan會在吃飯時間問Evan要不要多買一份或是多弄一份給他，這似乎是個習慣了，但他又走到Evan房門口時，才想起來，Evan除了是個youtuber以外，也是遊戲公司的人，而最近E3展要到了，所以他必須去公司處理點東西，大概就是佈置或是什麼啊之類的。  
Luke說他會來E3，帶著未婚妻一起，除了去E3以外，順便去LA或是加州其他地方玩一下，他們的婚禮就訂在年底，標準的教堂婚禮和自助式晚宴，Jonathan已經訂好那天回去的機票了。  
『說實在的，我很訝異你會待在那裡這麼久。』Luke的聲音從耳機傳來，他正忙著處理影片和一些雜事。  
『畢竟你除了和家人度假以外，就沒有離開過北州。』  
「Evan是個不錯的室友，LA也沒有我想像中的可怕。」Jonathan回答著：「我可以當導遊喔。」  
『我可能還比你熟LA。』Luke之前也常常受到遊戲公司邀請來到LA，也許真的比他還熟，『你會去E3嗎？』  
「我沒有報名，大概不會吧。」他無所謂的說著，E3上面大多都是認識的，Jonathan還沒有心理準備面對他們。  
『你該參加一次看看，挺好玩的，還有Twtich Party.』Jonathan只是單音節哼了幾聲。

E3的時間漸漸逼近，連遠在愛爾蘭和英國那幾個傢伙也來了，Brian一如往常說會拍Vlog，Mini和其他人狀況就是無時無刻在發推。  
Jonathan沒有說什麼，只是單機遊戲的時間變多了，畢竟大家筆電上面的遊戲有限，反正就和以前一樣，有什麼東西，看看廠商的推或是他們的推就夠了，他也不是那麼喜歡Twitch Party那種地方。  
「所以，你沒有計畫去E3嗎？」Evan在前三天問他。  
「我沒有提前報名，所以我沒拿到票。」  
「你想去嗎？」  
Evan看著他表情變化，從一開始的苦惱思考，然後有點哀傷的說：「我沒有票。」  
「你忘記我是誰了嗎？」Evan笑著問，「我有工作證的票，你可以和我一起去。」  
Jonathan的表情是又驚又喜，但很快的又露出猶豫的表情，說真的，如果可以他是想去見大家一面，但真的還沒有準備好。  
Luke和Evan以及其他人肯定會在最後聚餐，或是乾脆從會場就一起活動，「我不確定我準備好面對他們了。」  
「我不懂你為什麼不想見他們。」Evan真的很疑惑，他終於願意踏出第一步離開北州，願意和自己見面但不願意和其他人見面。  
Jonathan自己也說不上來，大概是害怕他們的想像幻滅？  
「我只是，還沒準備好。」  
Jonathan最後還是決定會去，但他不打算先和大家說，只有Luke和Evan知道而已。

他有人群恐懼症，他自己很清楚，但只要有熟人在身邊，他就會感覺好一點，那他要怎樣在不離開Evan或是Luke的情況下，又不讓他們發現自己就是Delirious。  
這真是個難題。  
在E3前一天早上Luke和他未婚妻已經到了LA，Jonathan本來說要去接他們，但他們說自己去酒店，然後再一起吃午餐。  
Jonathan走進走出的，就是拿不定要穿哪一套，於是他拍照傳給Evan，『Helllllp!!!!』下面簡單說了一句：『幫我決定哪件好看』  
十分鐘過去沒有回應，他本來都閉上眼睛用數數的方式決定，簡訊聲突然傳來，只寫了一個詞：『Left.』  
他換上了那套衣服以後，確定自己東西都帶齊了，離開家裡趕到餐廳門口。

他們吃完午餐後，Luke說要帶未婚妻去附近走走，晚上還有另一攤要吃，Jonathan知道，有些早到的人準備在前一晚聚餐，外加上後面幾天都是如此。  
Jonathan都會看到聊天紀錄，他也很清楚知道在哪裡聚餐。  
「你真的不來？反正明天都會碰見他們，不如今天先見面吧？」Luke問著他。  
「明天再碰面也可以，玩得愉快。」Jonathan和他們道別，他不打算這麼早回去，因為Evan肯定會說一樣的話。  
他去了附近家附近的電動遊樂場，他有時候會在這裡度過一整個下午，平日下午沒有什麼人，那時候他能夠不斷刷新分數紀錄，在他來以前，有許多機台的紀錄都Evan，他的目標就是把所有機台最高分都換上自己的名字。  
他大概在裡面晃了一小時又夾了三隻泰迪熊以後就回家，不出所料，Evan已經離開了。

E3展第一天是周二，由於不是放假時期，所以沒什麼小朋友，但大多都是遊戲公司業者或是專業玩家，Evan和他一起出門，然後在會場和大家碰面，在那之前，他和Luke以及Genay約好吃早餐了。  
一如往常那樣，大忙人Evan有兩場訪談要跑，Mini和Wildcat要他和參加其中一場，Luke因為要陪Genay，所以拒絕了所有訪談，Lui和Nogla接下主持棒，然後晚上有Twitch Party，第二天是Brian和Marcel受邀去扮演新角色的Cos，第三天Arlan和Lui以及Nogla要邊用西文玩遊戲，推廣給西文國家的朋友。  
他們到了會場，Evan和Luke開始拿出手機問人在哪，Jonathan站在Genay旁邊，他們和每個人都約好了見面地點，Jonathan盡量不讓自己的緊張顯現在臉上，但他是真的他媽的很緊張。  
他們所有人都在那，大家互相擁抱寒暄，或是基於禮貌的握手，Brock帶了妻子來，Tyler、Marcel、Nogla女友也都有來。  
Brock注意到他，「你是Evan的朋友嗎？」Jonathan點點頭，「我是Brock，很高興認識你。」他伸出手。  
Jonathan猶豫了一下，「Jonathan.」然後和他握手，禮貌性的甩了兩下。  
「你也叫做Jonathan，真巧，我們有個朋友也叫做Jonathan.」Brock訝異的說著，Evan聽到全程對話笑了出來。  
「笑什麼，Bitch.」Jonathan說出口當下，摀住自己的嘴，所有人看著他，當下真的有逃走的衝動，直到Nogla開口：「Is that you?Delirious?」  
「Yes,You motherfucker!」然後他被每個人擁抱。  
他真的沒有想到他會因為一句回話被認出來。

結束了一天，他們到了一間餐廳，這間餐廳早就被他們包了下來，考量到他們人數眾多以及名氣問題，連吃飯都被打擾就太掃興了。  
那裡有一台大螢幕和主機，男生們早就先滾到遊戲區去玩，女孩們等待著餐點以及聊天，突然的，女生們爆出尖叫，雖然尖叫是常態，但還說著恭喜似乎不是，他們停下遊戲，看向Brock，Kelly跑過來抱著Tyler：「她懷孕了！」  
接下來換他們對Brock說恭喜了。  
等到他們累了，女孩們過來接手遊戲，換他們安靜地坐下來吃飯，突然的，Mini問起Jonathan：「你是和Luke一起來的嗎？那你為什麼昨晚的聚會不來？」  
「Well…」他思考著到底要不要把他們是室友的事情說出來，明明都是自己人，沒有需要隱藏的，但他總是在思考，是不是要把自己的私生活講出來，「我是Evan的室友。」他最後這樣說。  
除了知情的人以外，剩下的人都停下手，「你就是那個在LA迷路的室友？」  
「那間房子只有我和他住，所以，沒錯。」  
「這還真是，哇喔！」Mini發出驚訝的慣用語氣，「難怪你會出現，我還以為這輩子都沒機會見到你了。」  
Jonathan本來想反駁，如果他們到北州自己還是會去和他們碰面，但一方面又想到，他們都是顧慮自己的隱私，所以他只是笑著說：「你可以結婚時試著發喜帖給我，我會飛去英國看我們的Mini變成大人的。」  
接著他看到Luke拿出手機和自拍棒，「來吧，拍張照！」Jonathan立刻低下頭，Luke沒說什麼，只是拍了一張，接著才說：「抬頭，Jon，這張不會發上去的。」  
Jonathan第一次加入了他們的合照內，當然發上網路的那張是沒有他的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E3展篇章  
> 我原本想說寫在八月底，但發現那個是PAX Prime  
> E3感覺大家比較會去啊，而且還在LA


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這章本來是第三章，可是我搞錯E3展日期了(
> 
> SDCC=San Deigo Comics-con  
> IG-Instagram  
> Lui到底住不住聖地牙哥我不知道

Evan得說，Jonathan是他相處過最好的一個室友，他是運動員，以前多少有集中合宿或是去外地比賽時睡在一起，但總因為一些小習慣大吵特吵。  
但Jonathan，他目前還想不出來有什麼好挑剔的，他們都滿對彼此開放的。  
「Evan，你會介意我在家裡不穿上衣嗎？」Jonathan站在他門口問著，Evan停下手中的工作轉頭，他滿頭大汗。  
「我想不會，你有那麼熱嗎？」  
「這裡比北州還熱，我都快脫水了。」他看起來是真的受不了這個氣溫。  
所以在夏天結束以前，他都會看到一個穿著短褲裸著上半身的Jonathan。  
但第一次看到他身體時還是挺『驚喜』的，他身上和他GTA的人物一樣有不少刺青，雖然沒有GTA那樣的大面積，但也是挺可觀的。  
Evan剛來到LA時也覺得很熱，畢竟加拿大是高緯度的地方，冬天很冷，但夏天算是涼爽，雖然體感溫度還是挺熱的。  
「既然你這麼熱，要不要和我去冰球場？」他正準備出去運動，同時問著打著赤膊的他，他整個人巴著電風扇不放。  
「冰球場？」  
「那裡會比家裡涼很多。」他猶豫了一下，然後回房間穿上衣服，跟著他過去。

Evan說的對，這裡真的很涼，Jonathan看著在場上溜冰的Evan，明明只是練習，但他還是穿著全身裝備上場。  
平時很少出門的他，最多在電視上看看摔角節目或是摩托車競速，這種運動對他來說算是新奇，雖然之後他才知道Evan的IG裡面有放他練習影片。  
但看久了還是挺無聊的，所以他又開始玩手機，他雖然不會像白癡一樣去搶首刷，但還是會拿新機的類型，戴上耳機玩起音樂遊戲，等到一段落以後他又開啟自己的Facebook刷，絲毫沒注意Evan在自己身後。  
直到他回到桌面，「我都不知道你有IG。」Evan才驚訝看著他的手機桌面。  
Jonathan嚇到差點大叫，「Fuck you,man!你差點嚇死我！」  
「Sorry.」他笑得一點抱歉的意思也沒有，「我還以為你是原始人，什麼社群網站都沒用。」  
「我有推特和Facebook。」他提醒著，他還記得當初和自己說Facebook其實挺方便，要自己去辦一個的人是誰，誰知道那時候他剛製作完2014的問與答，做完沒多久就辦了粉絲專頁，但被別人誤認是假的，自己還得三天兩頭上去澄清。  
「我是指這兩個以外的，你有IG。」他又說了一次，「你會和Luke一樣發自拍照和拍攝你家狗狗的影片嗎？」  
「我只是拿來追模型動態，例如Hot toys或是壽屋之類的。」  
但他很快注意到，帳戶名字是Jonathan，而不是H2ODelirious。  
不過那次之後，Jonathan偶爾會問：「你今天要去冰球場嗎？」顯然他很喜歡那裡的溫度，大概是想住在那裡度過整個夏天的程度吧。

Jonathan搬進來是五月左右，兩個月多了，突然的他注意到Jonathan正在收拾行李，「你要回去北州避暑嗎？」Evan問著。  
「我要去聖地牙哥。」  
「你要去找Lui嗎？」他問，他唯一能想到去聖地牙哥的原因只有這個。  
「我去找他幹嗎？」  
「那你到底去幹嗎？」  
「參加SDCC啊。」  
「我以為你有人群恐懼症。」Evan說，他可是記得E3展的情況，整天跟在他們身邊，要是散開，一定要有個人陪在他身邊。  
Jonathan抬頭看他，「所以，你可以陪我一起去嗎？」  
「我是很想，但是我沒有票。」他是挺想去的，但那時候剛好在忙一些事情，就忘記上網搶票了，雖然他只要和公司說一聲，就可以拿到公務票了。  
「Luke本來要陪我來，但你知道的，他正在忙結婚的事情，所以他的票多出來了。」  
Evan跟著他上車之後還是覺得哪裡不對勁，這傢伙從不露臉，不願意去E3但會跑SDCC，以及Luke答應他了但卻又在三月求婚。  
在休息站的時候，他們稍微下車上了廁所順便活動一下筋骨，雖然他們提早兩天出發，但正值尖峰時刻，車上還是有點堵。  
他正在看著休息區的攤販想著要買點什麼時，Jonathan突然跑過來，「Look!I find the teddy bear!」語氣中充滿幸福和驚呼。  
Yep,這傢伙肯定是Delirious。

他們到了聖地牙哥旅館以後登記進去，房間挺舒適的，兩間單人床雖然只有一張書桌但還有另一張化妝台，應該夠他們兩個使用。  
但當他們在房內架設電腦一陣子過後，突然覺得很熱，Evan起身去看了空調面板，試著調整溫度但還是沒反應，Jonathan聽見Evan拿起房間電話打去櫃檯問，櫃台立刻派人來查看。  
「空調壞掉了，但我們會另外幫你們安排新房間，請跟我來。」雖然捨不得，但也只能換間房，畢竟沒了空調是要人命的。  
但到了房間看到床就有點煩惱了，Evan立刻轉頭和飯店人員說：「你們沒有其他房間了嗎？四人房或是商務房。」  
飯店人員立刻拿起無線電詢問櫃檯，「我們目前剩下雙人房而已，其他房間都被預訂了。」  
「那可以加床嗎？」  
「房間太小，可能沒辦法。」他們雙人房有書桌和梳妝台電視還有張沙發以及一張床，硬是要加上一張單人床的話，的確是會造成行走困難。  
「我們能退房改換其他旅館嗎？」  
「我不建議這麼做，先生，聖地牙哥漫展前後，附近的旅館都會客滿，如果你需要，我們能盡快派人修理原本那間的空調，但可能要再請你們移動一次。」  
他們不得不同意這麼做，只是睡在一起一天的話應該還好，他們又像剛剛一樣，先是把電腦給架設好，Jonathan立刻就在和Luke報平安了。

Evan戴了帽子和眼鏡低調行事，就像克拉克˙肯特只要戴上一副眼鏡，永遠沒人知道他是超人一樣。  
Jonathan則是很放心的露了整張臉出來，畢竟沒人知道他是誰，他們在附近的披薩店解決晚餐，順便帶了點點心回房間，Evan其實很希望他一回去就能獲得換房的通知。  
他是習慣團體住宿，但可沒習慣團體睡在一起，和Sydney睡一起時也是好久之後才習慣，他只是不習慣旁邊有人一起睡。  
當他從浴室出來時，他看到Jonathan戴著耳機在編輯影片，他總是會習慣把影片預錄好，然後每天上傳，裝出他都在家的假象。  
Evan走過去點了點他的肩膀，叫他去洗澡，他點點頭，但還是繼續編輯，大概是習慣把工作弄到一段落在休息吧。  
然後他們都忙到十二點多，Jonathan的生理時鐘開始催促他上床睡覺，於是他掀開被子爬上床，Evan轉頭看了一下，然後說：「你可以睡另一邊嗎？我比較習慣睡左邊。」  
Jonathan沒有回答，只是滾到了右邊的位置，Evan在他睡著後才打開Gmod和其他人玩，畢竟他們可不知道他在聖地牙哥，還準備去參加漫展。  
兩個小時左右，他們覺得今天的錄影夠了，Evan把影片存檔後，也爬上床睡覺，他還故意睡得很邊緣，只要自己不掉下去就好了。

他一開始都是淺眠，有時候是Sydney參加Party太晚回來，他會等到差不多時間躺床淺眠，但一聽到門打開的聲音，會先和Sydney打完招呼在繼續睡，然而這習慣到現在還是沒改掉。  
『他媽的。』Evan只有這想法，因為他居然從Jonathan背後抱著他睡覺，Evan把自己的手給收回來，轉身面對另一邊繼續睡，太陽才剛慢慢的升起而已。


	5. Chapter 5

SDCC那四天是很好玩沒錯，但Evan唯一不滿的是後面三天其實也不用睡到旅館，他們幾乎是睡在排隊隊伍中。  
他們在晚上出去吃東西和回旅館洗澡，然後繼續夜排，要是要說Evan這輩子最後悔的事情是什麼，肯定是來SDCC受苦。  
雖然戰利品真的不少就是了，免費的電影海報以及環保袋之類的周邊，他不知道Jonathan還帶了小本子給明星簽名。  
他們回家以後都睡到了隔天下午才醒來。

有時候Evan會到書房，看Jonathan玩遊戲，書房裡其實有一套沙發，他之前在椅子上累了就會在上面躺一下，夏天為了節省電費，他們會乾脆窩在書房裡一起吹冷氣。  
當然，他會詢問，而不是直接的闖入。  
Evan躺在沙發上玩PSV，Jonathan只是在逛網頁順便和Luke通話。  
『Man，我快瘋了，我根本分不出這兩個顏色有什麼不同，還有喜帖的樣式，花的選擇以及蛋糕。』  
Jonathan看了一下螢幕上的兩塊布：「我也看不出有什麼不同，挑你喜歡的那塊就好啦？」  
『要是有這麼簡單就好了，Why are you not here,man.』Luke一臉哀怨，Evan大概能猜到，他們就是那種周末都一起度過的兄弟。  
『下個月以前記得回來一趟，你還得量尺寸製作西裝。』Luke說完，Jonathan發出抗議的聲音，「我不能在LA弄一弄就好了嗎？」  
『那你材質怎麼辦，你知道伴郎服要一致嗎？』  
Evan這時候才知道，原來他是Luke的Best Man，『你後面那個黑黑的是什麼？』Luke其實疑惑很久了，他的鏡頭右側有一個黑黑的東西，剛剛好像還動了。  
Jonathan將椅子滑開，「是Evan。」讓Luke看清楚全貌，Evan只是舉起手來揮阿揮，現在他在打怪，沒空說話。  
『Evan，幫我個忙，下個月把他趕回北州。』  
「Luke！」「沒問題──」  
「Fuck you,Evan!」

有時候就是因為太熟了，所以才會造成錯誤，例如開門前不敲門這件事情。  
Evan剛從會議中回來，擁有兩千萬訂閱者的他依舊要去PAX Prime，順便幫忙宣傳公司新的遊戲，Mini和Nogla會來，Brian缺席，Brock大概也不會去，因為他妻子懷孕，大概不能帶著妻子一起來，Luke再忙婚禮的事情，也確定不會來，然後Tyler、Marcel、Lui會到，就剩下Jonathan，目前沒聽到他說要去。  
所以他很自然的打開了書房的門，螢幕上出現大大的亞洲肌肉男的笑容，Jonathan的手正握著自己的小兄弟，旁邊還準備著衛生紙，Evan立刻關上門，而他很佩服自己大概在短短三秒以內就把東西看的一清二楚，他是指電腦螢幕上的人物。  
「我可以解釋！」他聽見裡面大吼。  
Evan只是回到了自己房間，把衣服換掉，直到晚餐時候才出去，接著就看到Jonathan一臉尷尬，告訴他：「我可以解釋──」  
「我不在意你的性傾向，我也不能批判什麼，所以不用害羞。」  
「那只是跳出來的廣告。」Jonathan試圖用堅定的表情告訴他，但Evan還是維持那副：『你怎樣都沒關係』的臉，最後Jonathan放棄解釋了。  
他們討論了一下晚餐要吃什麼，決定吃披薩，當披薩送來時，Evan問了一句：「你有洗手吧？」  
Jonathan抄起沙發靠枕丟他，披薩差一點成為受害者。

『所以，你會去嗎？PAX Prime?』Mini問著他。  
「我下個月要回北州，所以不會去。」他邊收拾著桌面的零食邊回答，要是房子裡出現螞蟻，Evan不殺了他才怪。  
『你要搬回去了？你和Evan怎麼了嗎？』Jonathan停頓了一下，「我只是要回去幫Luke處理婚禮的一些東西，你為什麼覺得我和Evan怎麼了？」  
『只是好奇，我想說你們吵架了，所以要分開。』  
「那聽起來很像情侶會做的事情。」Jonathan回應，「通常室友不會這樣，室友會想盡辦法把另一邊趕出去。」他以前就看過隔壁住戶這樣。  
『我們什麼時候才能再見到你？』這次換Nogla問了，Jonathan沒有回答，Nogla還以為是自己惹到他不開心了。  
「Now.」他們突然聽見他說，本來應該是頭像的位置，出現了他的臉，『Hi,Delirious!』  
「Hello,You bitches~」

Jonathan拿著血腥殺人片敲了Evan的房門，問他要不要一起看。  
「你還會怕那種電影？」Evan轉頭問他。  
「我是不怕，我比較怕突然冒出來的東西。」Jonathan回答，Evan回憶了一下以往的影片，倒還是真的，他都是因為突然冒出來的東西嚇到，血腥的部分好像都是狂笑。  
Evan還是答應了電影之夜，Jonathan甚至準備了爆米花，Evan看著影像開始撥映，這種血腥片能恐怖到哪去呢。  
但他們兩個大男人，還是在殺人魔突然出現時嚇到，沒有大叫，但都很明顯的動了一下，但後面劇情急轉直下，變得非常難看，難看到Jonathan都睡著了。  
當Jonathan醒來時，電視已經關掉了，Evan也不在沙發上，他手上的爆米花碗也不見了，他起身動了動有點僵硬的身體，準備回房間去睡覺，卻聽見廚房傳來聲音。  
他下意識的看往Evan的房間，門是關的，表示他應該在房裡，那在廚房的人是誰？Jonathan害怕的吞了口口水，然後拿起遙控器，慢慢地走往廚房，冰箱門是開著的。  
當冰箱門準備關起來時，Jonathan也準備把遙控器給丟出去，但在一瞬間又看到Evan拿著水一臉疑惑的看著他，「你拿著遙控器幹嗎？」  
「我以為你在睡覺。」Jonathan說，「所以我以為有小偷在廚房裡……」  
Evan也沒笑他，只是告訴他：「快去睡覺吧，另外，你選的電影爛透了。」  
「我知道，最可怕的恐怖片，根本是最無聊的恐怖片。」Jonathan轉身走回客廳，把遙控放下，然後轉身看了在廚房的Evan：「晚安。」  
「晚安。」Evan看著他走進房間，然後笑了出來，拿遙控器砸小偷，也真是只有他才想的到。


	6. Chapter 6

九月 北卡羅萊納州

Evan正坐在Jonathan家中的沙發上，手上拿的是一本相簿，因為今天是周三，Jonathan一早就和Luke出門去漫畫店，當Evan起床時，才剛吃完早餐就被塞了這本在他懷裡。  
Jonathan的媽媽就開始的說著自己兒子小時候的笑話。  
Evan雖然很想找藉口離開，但，好像多了解一些Jonathan的過去也不錯，他們偶爾聊天會聊到小時候或是求學時的蠢事，但他什麼都沒說過，只是跟著嘲笑別人。  
所以他聽見了Jonathan幼稚園喜歡上一個女孩，但沒多久就搬家了，像是得了相思病一樣的沉默寡言，上小學時挺活潑的，有一次從為了撿球爬到樹上摔下來，結果手骨折了，但從上了八年級以後，他就變得自己一個人，獨來獨往。  
直到畢業後，他認識了Luke，他才比較開朗，雖然還是整天在家打遊戲。  
「他說他認識了一群好朋友，我本來還不太相信。」Jonathan的母親看著他微笑，「現在相信了。」  
Evan被這麼一說有些不好意思，平常欺負他欺負的太過分了，看來之後要收斂一點。

現在他們坐在西裝店裡面，看著Jonathan被裁縫師拿著皮尺測量著尺寸，他和Luke坐在一旁的椅子上。  
Luke後來請人拿來了兩種布料，問Jonathan到底哪一種好。  
Jonathan看了一下，然後摸了一下，最後決定右邊那塊，看起來很專業的決定，但Evan知道他根本是看順眼就好。  
一起住了快四個月，還不知道他的個性嗎，看順眼就搬回家，上次去量販店差點買了兩百公分的泰迪熊回家，要不是自己阻止他，他可能在自己房間還沒位置睡覺。  
當他們完成今日任務後，準備隨便逛逛，吃點東西，Jonathan坐在副駕駛座上調整著電台，Evan坐在後座用著手機，他現在也會學Jonathan先把影片錄好，然後在這幾天假期內上傳。  
他們後來到了一個社區型商場吃飯，等下吃完還可以去旁邊逛量販店，或是去旁邊喝星巴克續攤，這生活方式和加拿大比較像，但對於已經在LA生活兩年左右的他來說，他突然很不習慣這種愜意。  
「話說回來，你在LA沒有認識女孩？」Luke問著坐在旁邊的Jonathan。  
「一如往常。」他說，Evan大概能猜到他的一如往常是什麼意思，整天窩在家裡，除了採購外，都不去外面逛街。  
他只有第一個月表現出了好奇，剩下時間都窩在家裡。  
「Evan，你如果有什麼活動，可以多帶他一起出去走走。」然後Luke伸手捏了捏Jonathan的臉，然後是腰，他知道他們很親密，但沒想到這麼親密，還會幫忙看有沒有變瘦。  
「如果你去健身房，把他也帶去。」Luke說。

「Luke真的挺關心你的。」這句話直到他們回去以後才說，Jonathan只是聳肩：「他就愛多管閒事。」  
凌晨兩點，他們還沒睡，這裡時間快上三小時，但在LA，這時候也才十一點，生理時鐘根本不睏，突然的Jonathan的電話響了，他接起來說了幾句話之後問他：「你想不想去吃三點的早餐？」  
Evan一開始還沒有反應過來，就被Jonathan叫去換衣服和褲子，等下有人要開車來接他們去吃三點的早餐了。  
Luke的車停在家門口，他才想到，Luke最大的愛好就是在半夜發消夜文，那時候人在LA，晚上十二點多，都會被他發出來的照片給弄到肚子餓。  
「我得說，這早餐挺好的。」Evan看著眼前的食物說。  
現在剛好三點整，送上來一份熱騰騰的餐點和咖啡，Jonathan已經先開動了，Luke則是拍了食物照片，依舊是上傳到IG當消夜文。  
「我還是不懂為什麼會有人在這時候賣早餐。」Evan說著，然後Jonathan只是說：「閉嘴，吃就對了。」  
凌晨三點的早餐果然名不虛傳。

九月底的LA還是一樣燥熱，Jonathan戴起墨鏡和帽子跟在Evan身後，Evan臨時起意說今天去健身房，本來站在廚房喝牛奶的他一臉疑惑，然後想拒絕。  
「Luke交代我不要讓你身材走樣，西裝可以縮，但可不能放寬。」Jonathan自認自己身材還算正常，但距離婚禮還有兩個月多，的確是得控制一下。  
他以前也會跟Luke去健身房，但只有一兩次，畢竟哪裡都有喜歡嘲笑人的混帳，當他們在更衣室換衣服時，Jonathan還是第一次看到Evan的上半身，撇去平常會看到的手臂不說，他連背肌都挺結實的。  
當他們進到健身房時，Evan才剛準備要往手臂彎舉的機器走過去時，Jonathan抓住他：「你要去哪？」  
「去練二頭肌？」  
「我以為你要教我使用這些東西。」他忘記Jonathan是新手這件事情了。  
循序漸進，Jonathan怎樣都算是新手，他可沒一開始就把器材弄得很重，盡可能的配合他身體的極限，不然他隔天肯定躺在床上起不來。  
雖然如此，但在離開健身房要準備走回去的時候，Jonathan說：「我們可以叫車嗎？」  
「真的？這樣就不行了？」Evan笑著問。  
「我快不能感覺到我的腳！我有預感我明天會在床上躺上一整天。」  
「其實走回家會比較好，我保證，運動過後的肌肉需要舒緩，散步是不錯的選擇，然後再回家泡個熱水澡。」  
Jonathan看著他半信半疑，但最後還是和他一起走回去。  
隔天早上，Evan運動回來後，看到Jonathan坐在客廳吃早餐看重播的影集，「我以為我今天會死在床上，看起來也還好嘛！」  
Evan喝著水，然後猶豫著，要不要告訴他肌肉痠痛都是在第二天過後才開始呢，他最後選擇不說，然後好心的問了一句：「你明天早上想吃什麼？」  
「嗯？三明治吧。」  
Evan記住了，明天回來時要順便幫他買一份三明治。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我沒梗了幹  
> Luke超愛在三點的時候去吃早餐  
> 然後，北州就是，樹林社區樹林社區樹林(。


End file.
